Juego de marionetas
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Tengo una misión. Y poco tiempo para llevarla a cabo. Soy una nefilim, y he tenido que viajar a Londres para detener a un peligroso terrorista. Mi trabajo no es especialmente difícil... salvo porque tengo prohibido enamorarme. Pero, aunque mi mente lo tenga claro, mi corazón no está por la labor, aún a pesar de estar encadenado. Me llamo Carlota Gavilanes. Esta es mi historia.


**Londres**

Atravesar el Portal no es tarea fácil.

Vale. No os riais. Es fácil. Pero para mí es algo más que viajar. Es venir _aquí._ No quería venir, pero debía. Es mi deber.

Soy del Instituto de El Ferrol, España. La Clave nos ordenó a mi familia y a mi tutor, que nos ocupáramos de un ifrit resentido en la zona. Resultó que, cuando le enganchamos, él no era más que una marioneta. Un títere de una obra mayor. Y otro estaba detrás. El titiritero.

Cuando empezamos a buscarle, descubrimos que no estaba a nuestro alcance. Al menos, no a nuestro inmediato. Para encontrarle, acudimos a un brujo amigo de mis padres, Ragnor Fell.

Fue él quién abrió el Portal.

Choco contra una farola, y tastabillo pisando el dobladillo de la larga y vaporosa falda. Maldición. Una de las cosas que más odio se convierte en mi pan de cada día: los vestidos.

Rezo por que nadie me haya visto, y prosigo mi camino con toda la dignidad que soy capaz de reunir, pero mi forma de caminar no se adapta por completo a la extraña ropa, y no dejo de pisarme la costura.

No sé por qué me preocupo. Llevo un glamour. Nadie podrá verme.

Mis esperanzas terminan cuando oigo unas fuertes risotadas mientras me froto disimuladamente la nariz, dolorida. Me giro, y veo a un chico vestido de pantalones negros y chaleco sobre una camisa azul cielo. Me sorprendo a mi misma pensando en lo guapo que se le ve. Es moreno, con el pelo rizado por la maldita humedad, y sus ojos son color turmalina. No es especialmente moreno, para nada el tipo de piel que veo en mi hogar, pero si tiene un cierto color, cosa que agradezco profundamente. Aunque no vaya a verle mucho tiempo, no me gusta la piel blanco lechoso. Me da la sensación de que la persona con la que hablo está enferma. Algo salta en mi interior cuando veo unas Marcas negras asomando tras su ropa. Es nefilim.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto, furiosa. Luego me muero de rabia porque he hablado en español, y no debería. Es que hoy todo me sale al revés.

- Tranquila, señorita –dijo socarronamente el chico. Me da malas vibraciones. ¿Por qué todos los chicos guapos que conozco son tan arrogantes e insoportables? ¿No puede haber uno bueno? Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera llegar a quererles. En fin. Al menos sabe español.

- No quiero estar tranquila. ¿Por qué te ríes de mi? –inquiero. Mi mal genio es legendario. La culpa es de mi padre, que me lo ha pasado en los genes.

- No me reía de usted. Me reía de aquel hombre de tres dedos de allí, que acaba de comerse una de las farolas, ¿ve? –dice, señalando un punto en la distancia. Aunque no me giro. Sé perfectamente, por su sonrisa, y por mi perfecta visión, que ningún hombre de tres dedos se ha comido una farola.

- Agradezco tu sinceridad, pero preferiría que guardaras esa sonrisa para quien caiga desmayada en ella, guapetón. Pierdes el tiempo conmigo.

Me giro, y me siento tentada de golpearle con la estúpida sombrilla rosa que me han dado en casa.

- Buenas tardes, caballero –me despido, con las mejillas rojas. Eso es lo que peor llevo de cabrearme: el rubor.

Me alejo caminando por las calles húmedas y mojadas de un Londres victoriano. Tengo pendiente bajar a una librería. Puede que esté aquí en una misión de la Clave, pero eso no impide que pueda aprovechar para hacer unas cuantas compras personales. Y quién sabe. Tal vez encuentre pistas sobre el paradero de mi terrorista favorito.

Una gota de agua cae sobre mi nariz y mis mejillas, y miro arriba, fulminando un nubarrón negro con la mirada. Demonios, no soporto la lluvia. Vaya. Hay muchas cosas que no tolero, ¿verdad?

Continúo caminando por el paseo de piedra que hay junto al Támesis, preocupándome por caminar por la atestada acera, ya que en la vía de tránsito hay desperdicios de los caballos de los carros, que, aunque en otras circunstancias habrían sido muy fáciles de esquivar, con un vestido victoriano enorme, pesado y demasiado largo, no es plan de tentar a la suerte. Así que me como el tener que transitar por la zona de la calle más concurrida y atiborrada, y me obligo a sonreír. O al menos a no parecer tan amargada.

Normalmente no soy así. Soy bastante risueña, y me da por hacer chistes sobre casi todo. Pero desde hace un par de meses, una sombra oscurece mi vida, y me ha hecho perder la felicidad.

Tuerzo por una calle a la derecha, y cuando finalmente decido que estoy perdida, pregunto al primer subterráneo que se me cruza dónde puedo encontrar una librería. Sigo sus indicaciones, y, después de pasar por varios callejones de olor desagradable y dudosa procedencia, y atragantarme con el humo de las chimeneas industriales averiadas de una fábrica de metales de construcción naval, consigo llegar a la librería.

Cuando abro la puerta me deshago del _glamour_, y una campanilla tintinea con un dulce sonido sobre mi cabeza. La tienda es cálida, acogedora, y huele a cuero, papel, tinta y polvo. Unos sofás de cuero están colocados artísticamente alrededor de una mesa con periódicos apilados. Las hileras de altas estanterías se pierden en la distancia, y me maravillo de lo grande que parece la tienda en comparación a lo pequeña que es por fuera. Miro arriba, y compruebo que hay unas preciosas escaleras de caracol de madera tallada que conducen a un segundo piso, también abastecido de libros y más libros. Creo, por un momento, que he llegado al paraíso. Esto puede ser lo único bueno de este lugar.

Me acerco al mostrador cuando un anciano aparece. Lleva unas gafas redondas apoyadas en la parte más baja del puente de la nariz, y el pelo blanco se le mete en los ojos, grises como nubes tormentosas. Me mira, y sonríe.

- Buenos tardes, señorita ¿Desea alguna cosa? –pregunta. Me esfuerzo por entenderle. El inglés nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero me defiendo. Al final, le comprendo.

- Buenas tardes, caballero. Desearía saber qué novela es la más nueva que ha llegado a su local.

- ¿Ya ha acabado el suyo y está deseosa de más, hum? ¡Bien, bien! –el librero da una palmada animada mientras sonríe. Tiene un extraño acento que me dificulta el comprenderle, pero no me resulta imposible -. Veamos… - se acerca a un estante, y extrae un ejemplar con una tapa verde, lisa y muy limpia. Vuelve, y me lo tiende -. Dejaron de llegarme nuevas adquisiciones hace años. Mucho me temo, mal que me pese, que si lo que busca son nuevas intrigas, va a tener que probar suerte en Tyson's Books Store, cerca de la catedral de San Pablo. No obstante, tengo este ejemplar, nuevo, una primera edición, de poesía. John Keats. No es una novela de Oscar Wilde, pero… -se encoje de hombros, y con manos temblorosas y ancianas, me tiende el libro.

Lo tomo entre mis manos con sumo cuidado y devoción. Acaricio la cubierta, suave y nueva, y resigo las letras en relieve del título, escritas con impecable caligrafía en pintura dorada.

_Endimión_, J. Keats.

Lo abro. En realidad, no busco una edición nueva de alguna novelucha que ya tenga por casa. Vengo a por algo que sea un auténtico tesoro. Algo que sea importante. Keats es uno de los escritores más terribles de la época, pero dentro de poco, pasará a ser uno de los grandes autores románticos de Inglaterra. _Endimión_ era un libro de poesías que nos hacían estudiar en literatura básica. Ya no, obviamente. Ahora estudiamos _linchamiento de demonios 1 .0. 1_. Separo las páginas lentamente, muy despacio, y meto la nariz entre ellas, aspirando con cuidado la fragancia de la imprenta, y las páginas sin estrenar, sin dueño. Me encanta el olor de los libros nuevos.

Sonrío, y lo abrazo contra mi, sin querer soltarlo.

- Me lo llevo.

El librero se ríe.

- Ya veo que es usted una lectora experta. Me parece que hace años que no veo a una joven entrar aquí y disfrutar realmente con lo que compra. Casi da placer realizar ventas como estas.

Me llevo una mano a un bolsillo escondido en la vaporosa falda, buscando el saquito de libras que llevo encima. Cuando voy a preguntar el precio, el librero alza una mano, y la menea en el aire.

- Nada. Lléveselo. Se lo regalo. Además, no es que el pobre Señor Keats, Dios lo guarde en su gloria, tenga mucha fama. No echaré en falta un ejemplar –me guiña un ojo y me sonríe.

- Muchas gracias, caballero. Que tenga un buen día –le deseo, de corazón. No sabe lo que acaba de hacer por mí.

Cuando salgo por la puerta, el mundo ya no me parece tan gris, húmedo y oloroso como antes. Aferro firmemente el libro, como si mi vida dependiera de él, y perderlo significara perderme a mi misma, y bajo la calle, buscando el Instituto de Londres.

Cuando llego allí, necesito forzar un poco la vista para ver a través del fuerte _glamour_ que lo protege. Una iglesia vieja, románica, y casi por completo derruida se transforma en una bonita gótica de altos chapiteles y gárgolas animales. No hay ningún timbre, y me dispongo a abrir la verja con medios propios, cuando veo una campana de latón a mi lado. La agitó con fuerza, y espero.

Abro la tapa del libro y comienzo a leer las primeras líneas.

Una cosa bella es un goce eterno;

Su hermosura va creciendo

Y jamás caerá en la nada.

Antes conservará para nosotros,

Un placido retiro,

Un sueño lleno de dulces sueños…

Antes de que pueda continuar con el poema, un hombre aparece por la puerta. Se acerca al trote hacia la verja y me mira, inquisitivo. ¿Un sirviente?

- ¿Quién llama? –pregunta.

- Una nefilim que solicita la entrada al Instituto.

El sirviente me mira las manos, que lucen las Marcas de Visión y destreza manual, y luego los brazos, por donde las runas trepan como parras negras hacia los hombros. Asiente con la cabeza, y con un enorme llavero de grandes llaves de metal, abre las verjas. Le sigo, y me conduce hacia unas escaleras que llevan a la gran puerta de madera del Instituto. Cuando las atravesamos, dejamos atrás gran parte de la humedad, aunque no en toda su totalidad, y dejo la ridícula sombrilla rosa en la primera esquina que encuentro, esperando perderla con toda mi alma. Ojalá no la encuentre nunca más.

El sirviente, un hombre alto, moreno de ojos oscuros y amplias espaldas, me hace esperar al otro lado de unas grandes puertas, y entra en un salón. A través de la línea de las puertas entreabiertas, se adivina una larga mesa de caoba repleta de fuentes de comida, en su mayoría carne (las proteínas son parte de nuestra dieta diaria, por el enorme esfuerzo físico al que nos sometemos), y una única bandeja de plata con guisantes a la francesa. Se me abre el apetito. Con el estrés de los planes de atrapar al terrorista y preparar el viaje por el Portal, no he comido nada desde hace días.

- Una nefilim solicita asilo, señora –anuncia el sirviente.

Oigo el ruido de una silla al rascar el suelo, y el suspiro de una mujer.

- ¿Ha dicho de dónde viene o por qué? –unos pasos se acercan a donde estamos, y siento el cuello caliente al pensar en que voy a tener que conocer al director del Instituto. En estos tiempos, las mujeres no se consideran… aptas para el puesto. Somos el sexo débil. Solo espero que no sea muy repelente.

El sirviente niega con la cabeza.

Otro suspiro.

Me retuerzo los dedos, y levanto la barbilla. Sea quién sea, soy una cazadora de sombras. Puedo afrontar esto, y lo haré.

La puerta se abre, y aparece una mujer bajita que me recuerda a mi madre. Tiene la piel blanca, y el cabello cobrizo y los ojos marrones, del color del caramelo, contrastan con esa palidez. No parece mucho mayor que yo, aunque seguramente tendrá unos veintimuchos treintaypocos. Lleva un vestido de escote cuadrado de color rojo granada, y un corsé con detalles dibujados en naranja. Tengo que reconocer que es un vestido precioso. Aunque no me lo podría por nada del mundo. Me mira y me sonríe. Oh, vaya. Creo que les he pillado cenando.

- Buenas noches. Soy Charlotte Branwell, directora del Instituto del Londres. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte…?

Sonrío. Ja. Se llama igual que yo.

- Parece que a Raziel le hemos caído en gracia. Llevamos el mismo nombre, Charlotte. Soy Carlota Expósito, del Instituto de El Ferrol, aunque todo el mundo me llama Charlotte.

Charlotte sonríe, así que, gracias al Ángel, no es un hombre, y no es arisca. Parece que me sonríe la suerte.

- Vaya. Supongo que esto puede prestar a cierta confusión. Vamos, pasa. Íbamos a cenar ahora ¿Te unes a nosotros?

- Claro –asiento, agradecida -. ¿Exactamente, quienes son "nosotros"? –pregunto.

Me pone una mano sobre el hombro, y me guía hacia el salón.

- Gracias, Thomas. De esto me ocupo yo sola, gracias –dice, despidiendo al sirviente, que cierra las puertas del comedor tras nosotras -. En este Instituto somos cinco cazadores de sombras, y tres sirvientes. Acabas de conocer a Thomas, y Sophie es la encargada de las habitaciones. Agatha está en la cocina. Por último, entre nuestras filas, contamos con cinco nefilims. Yo, mi esposo Henry Branwell, James Carstairs, Jessamine Lovelace y William Herondale.

Parpadeo, sorprendida por la falta de presencia femenina en el lugar.

Cuando me acostumbro a la mala iluminación de las velas en la enorme lámpara, veo tres rostros mirándome fijamente. Escudriño cada uno de ellos individualmente como si fueran mis enemigos. Tal vez lo sean. Quien sabe. Aunque lo lamentaría mucho. Aún sin conocerla, Charlotte me ha caído bien.

El primero que veo es un hombre pelirrojo, con unas gafas de soldar en la cabeza. Por un momento me pregunto si se las habrá dejado allí puestas por un despiste, o será algún tipo de moda extraña, de modo que no digo nada que pueda ofenderle. Es fuerte, como todo nefilim, pero en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo dejaría mucho que desear. Tal vez con una lanza u otras armas de ataque en carga a distancia, ballesta, _katana_, etc. Tiene pinta de ser más un mecánico o un inventor que otra cosa. Supongo que es el marido de Charlotte. Y parece completamente absorbido por un tozo de ternera asada. Lo mira y lo menea con el tenedor como si contuviera todos los secretos del universo. A su lado se sienta una chica con un vestido rosa nube de azúcar, Jessamine, seguramente. Es rubia y de piel muy clara. Tanto, que me dan ganas de sacarla y atarla al sol hasta que coja un poco de color. Mira la carne con repugnancia, y su mirada se dirige hacia los guisantes. Sin duda, es quizá la mas repipi del lugar. Espero no tener que hablar mucho con ella. ¿Como luchadora? No vale la pena molestarse. Si por ella fuera, todos en ese lugar estarían en serio peligro de muerte en caso de ataque. No puedo soportar a la gente que descuida de esa forma su deber.

Frente a ella, en el otro lado de la mesa, se sienta un chico joven, esmirriado. Tiene el pelo completamente plateado. Se me pone el vello de punta, y me pregunto si me he equivocado. Si en verdad no será un anciano, y no un chico de mi edad, pero cuando me mira, veo que es tan joven como yo. Los ojos son también plateados, medio rasgados. ¿Será asiático? No. Sus rasgos no son tan pronunciados. Seguramente mestizo. También está muy pálido, pero, comparándolo con el del resto de sus compañeros, casi se diría que está aún más pálido. Me pregunto por un momento si estará enfermo.

Al notar mi escrutinio, el chico me sonríe, como si se disculpara por su aspecto, y yo no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, aunque en el fondo, lo único que sienta es lástima. Lástima porque seguramente es víctima de alguna plaga o enfermedad incurable de las que se llevan a la gente como si fueran granos de arena en un soplo de viento. Parece tan frágil, que creo que si le empujo con la punta de un dedo, se romperá en mil pedazos.

No obstante, me sigue faltando a un sexto miembro. William o James, eso ya no lo sé.

- Chicos, quiero presentaros a alguien. Ésta es… ¿Jem, dónde está Will? –pregunta de pronto Charlotte, con el ceño fruncido.

- Aún no ha vuelto, Charlotte –responde el chico del pelo plateado. Con que ese es James Carstairs. Entonces, ¿quién será William?

- Oh, Raziel –suspira Charlotte a mi lado. Se lleva una mano a la frente -. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este chico?

Jem se levanta, y se acerca a la directora. Le pone una mano en el hombro, etérea como la de un fantasma, y otra en la cintura. Luego la empuja con delicadeza hacia la mesa, y yo la sigo por detrás como una sombra. Me doy cuenta de que Jem es igual de alto que yo. Me pregunto si será de los más altos del grupo. Parece guapo y simpático. ¡Que gran bendición y a la vez que maldición para mi!

- Tranquila, Charlotte. Ya verás como aparece pronto. Estará bien, confía en mi –le sonríe, y me da la sensación de que lo hace muy a menudo. La mujer pone su mano sobre la de él y la aprieta -. Entretanto, ¿quién es la señorita? No has acabado de presentárnosla.

Jem me mira con una bienvenida implícita en sus ojos, y me estudia despacio y con cierto disimulo. El recato es evidente. No ha mirado los puntos calientes. Dos palabras: Es –un -milagro.

Charlotte menea la cabeza, y vuelve a centrarse.

- Cierto. Ahora mismo, Jem. Ésta es Carlota Expósito, del Instituto de El Ferrol. Va a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, y espero que… -comienza, presentándome. Yo no sé a dónde mirar. Odio este tipo de presentaciones.

Como si algo hubiera pulsado un botón, y lo hubiera activado, Henry Branwell se alza, olvidando por completo carne, y me mira por primera vez, con los ojos bien abiertos y auténtica curiosidad.

- ¿Carlota? ¿Eso no es como Charlotte, Lottie? –pregunta, interrumpiendo a Charlotte. Jem se ríe por lo bajo, intentando disimularlo con una tos, pero falla en su empeño.

- Exactamente como Charlotte, señor Branwell –respondo, con una sonrisa -. En mi casa me llaman así todo el tiempo. Pero, puesto que puede haber problemas de comunicación, podéis llamarme simplemente Charlie.

Oigo resoplar a Jessamine, seguramente porque Charlie es un nombre de chico más que de chica, pero me importa bien poco o nada lo que ella pueda pensar de mi. Me importa bien poco lo que ninguno pueda llegar a pensar de mi. Si todo sale bien, en unas semanas no volverán a saber de mi. Nunca.

Jem se acerca, me coge la mano, fría por el aire de la calle y el ir sin guantes, y me besa los nudillos. Me estremezco al sentir el roce. Nunca me había pasado esto. Algo dentro de mi cosquillea contra mi piel, intentando salir. Es como si alguien con la cara paralizada intentara sonreír. Sabe que tiene que sonreír, da la orden desde su cerebro, pero el músculo simplemente se niega a colaborar. Sé que hay una reacción para lo que siento, una manifestación, pero soy incapaz de procesarlo, y eso me rompe por dentro. Me entran ganas de echarme a llorar o ponerme a gritar, aunque rara vez pierdo los nervios.

- Bienvenida, Carlota –dice. Me tiende la mano, y yo la tomo. Es asombrosamente cálida para lo que parece, y de lo más reconfortante para mis dedos helados. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanto frío.

Separa una silla a su lado, y me siento en ella. Entonces una sirvienta joven, con una cofia blanca recogiéndole el pelo negro se agacha a mi lado y deja un juego de cubiertos y un plato de porcelana blanca ante mi. Es muy guapa, pero cuando se gira para irse, veo una cicatriz que le rasga la mejilla desde la ceja hasta casi los labios. Por el Ángel. ¿Quién puede hacer una cosa así? Advierto que, aún con la cicatriz, continua siendo hermosa.

Aún se me hace raro lo de los sirvientes. De donde yo vengo…

- Pareces distraída. ¿Te preocupa algo? –pregunta Jem educadamente.

Le miro. Tiene una voz muy dulce.

- No es nada. Simplemente se me hace raro tener sirvientes. En mi hogar no tenemos. Nosotros lo hacemos todo.

Jem arquea las cejas.

- ¿De dónde dijiste que eras?

Me rio.

- De El Ferrol. Una ciudad al noreste de España.

- Oh, _España_ –dice, pronunciando el nombre en un español terrible. Sonrío -. ¿Fatal, a que si? Will es el ducho con los idiomas, no yo.

- Lottie, ¿no es Gideon Lightwood el que está en el Instituto de Madrid? –pregunta Henry, con las manos cruzadas frente a la barbilla y los codos sobre la mesa.

Charlotte se muerde el labio.

- Creo que si. Tal vez le conozcas, Charlie.

Me lo pienso. No conozco a ningún nefilim apellidado Ligthwood, pero prefiero no engañarles y que luego se pongan a buscar información sobre mi con la mosca tras la oreja. Eso solo empeorará mi misión. Aunque es difícil saber qué cosas se supone que debería saber y cuales no.

- No tengo el gusto. No me muevo mucho por Madrid –me disculpo. Al final, siempre es mejor decir la verdad en la medida de lo posible. Mentir te hace cargar con miles de falsas historias que luego tienes que recordar para no versionar. Así es más fácil.

De repente, la puerta del comedor se abre, y aparece un chico alto, delgado y fuerte, con el chaleco abierto y el pelo revuelto, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Se agarra al bastidor de la puerta y entra con largas zancadas. Tiene la punta de la nariz roja, y las mejillas arreboladas. Palidezco de golpe, y me caliento por dentro jurando en arameo por mi mala suerte. Es el chico de la calle.

- ¡Hola, familia! Siento llegar tarde, pero Nigel Seisdedos estaba contándome una interesante historia sobre una dama que vestía de caballero, y luego me he topado en Picadilly Circus con una señorita que… ¡anda! –exclama cuando me ve. Sonríe, y siento ganas de pegarle. Te juro que lo haría.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, William? Es una nefilim, no una pantera. No muerde –dice Jem, poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Siéntate y cena. Te estábamos esperando.

- Nada de eso, James. Esta es la señorita de la que os hablaba. Se comió una farola de Picadilly –me señala con un dedo, como si fuera algún extraño espécimen de circo. Respiro profundamente. Puede que esté borracho, o puede que solo le mole provocarme. En cualquier caso, no le daré la satisfacción de ofrecerle una respuesta irascible.

- Yo creía que se trataba de un hombre de tres dedos. Y deje de comportarse como si le aterrara estar en mi presencia, o me veré en obligación de morderle solo para que tenga algo a lo que temer realmente.

Jem se lleva una mano a los labios, intentando no sonreír. Will se hace el ofendido.

- ¿Realmente me agrediría usted, señorita? ¡En que mundo vivimos cuando las mujeres amenazan con mordiscos a los hombres…!

Jem le coge de la manga y tira de él para abajo, sentándolo de golpe en la silla a su otro lado, dejándolo desconcertado.

- Anda, Will. Come y calla. Ya bastante te estás poniendo en evidencia tú solito, sin que nadie te anime.

A regañadientes, Will se sienta, y se sirve una pata de pavo asado.

Cuando todos estamos servidos, y ya hemos empezado a comer, advierto que Will me mira fijamente por encima de la mesa, y arqueo las cejas.

- Intuyo, señor Herondale, por la intensidad y continuidad de su mirada sobre mi, que tiene algo que decirme. Eso o, claro está, que ha sufrido una apoplejía terrible y en cuestión de dos minutos estará muerto sobre esta mesa. Así que, ¿qué va a ser? –pregunto, limpiándome las comisuras de los labios, y entrelazando los dedos.

Él me mira, parpadea, y se remueve en su silla. Una de las esquinas de sus labios tironea. Intenta contener una sonrisa.

- Bueno. Tengo que admitir que me resulta abrumador y trágico, que usted sepa mi nombre, pero yo desconozca el suyo por completo. Eso en primer lugar.

- ¿Primer lugar? ¿Tiene usted más que decir? ¡Que Dios nos asista! –exclamo, trágicamente. Luego le miro y le sonrío -. Mi nombre es Carlota, pero hemos acordado, para evitar confusiones, que se me llame Charlie.

- ¡Vaya, que transgresor! ¡Una mujer que tiene nombre de varón! Se sentirá satisfecha, _Charlie_. Está rompiendo todos mis esquemas.

- ¡Oh! Pero yo creía que usted no sabía lo que era un esquema.

Will hace una mueca, y un sonido estrangulado. Intenta contener una risa.

Jem, sentado entre los dos, parece meditar seriamente el cambiarle el sitio a alguno de nosotros para que podamos hablar sin tenerle en medio, pero al final no hace otra cosa que recostarse en el respaldo de la silla para dejar que nos veamos las caras, y gira la suya de la mía a la del otro chico, como si intentara seguir la pelota en juego de un partido de tenis.

- Bueno, bueno. Haya paz. La otra cosa que quería preguntarle era qué le trae por la lluviosa y fría Londres – dice, llevándose un trozo de patata estofada a la boca.

Hago crujir mis nudillos.

- Estoy en una misión. Persigo a un terrorista.

- ¿Qué clase de terrorista? ¿Demonio, subterráneo…? –pregunta Charlotte, repentinamente interesada en nuestra conversación.

- Creemos que es un subterráneo con alguna clase de motivo para sublevarse contra la Clave y destruir los Institutos de mi país. Nuestras pesquisas nos llevaron hasta un ifrit con antecedentes de agresiones violentas, pero resultó ser no más que una marioneta, aunque no descartamos la participación de un Demonio Mayor con sed de venganza.

- ¿Y se ha trasladado aquí, a Londres? –pregunta la directora, con el ceño fruncido.

- Mi misión engloba el recaudar información, rastrearlo, encontrarlo, y si me es posible, someterlo antes de que cause más daños, y estos sean irreparables –explico. Dicho así suena fácil, pero es más trabajo del que parece.

- ¿Usted sola?

Will alza una ceja y me evalúa descaradamente. En él no hay nada del decoro de Jem. De hecho, como era de esperar, se detiene en los puntos calientes, y luego continúa, con una mirada de desprecio, como si pensara: "esto es poca cosa".

- Me basto y me sobro, señor Herondale. No sería la primera vez que me encargo de uno de los grandes solita.

- ¿Y cual de ellos fue, si me permite la indiscreción?

Sonrío. Suponía que haría esa pregunta, aunque solo fuera para comprobar que digo la verdad. Hombres, tan simples todos ellos…

-Samael. Ya sabe. El grandote y feo de "cada vez que uno caiga, dos se levantarán", y esas cosas. Al final, no era tan difícil –me encojo de hombros.

Will apoya la mejilla en una mano, y me mira con nuevos ojos. Derrotar a Samael no es ninguna broma.

- Así que es una mujer de armas tomar, ¿no Charlie?

Sonrío de nuevo.

- Ve, ya empezamos a conocernos.

* * *

Después de nuestra conversación, la cena se tranquiliza, y me encamino hacia un pasillo solitario, que, según me han dicho, conduce a las habitaciones.

Miro a Jem, esperando que me eche una mano, pero está hablando con Charlotte en la otra esquina del comedor. Desisto, y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo sola, decidida a investigar por mi cuenta, cuando una figura alta y desgarbada avanza hasta ponerse a mi lado. La miro de reojo, y suspiro. Que trayecto más largo me espera.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde se dirige?

- Ya lo ha hecho, ¿no?

Tropiezo con la falda de nuevo, y, cabreada por sus constantes interrupciones, me agacho, y rasgo la tela a la altura de mis tobillos. Que libertad.

Cuando me levanto, Will me está mirando con una ceja alzada. Me limito a ignorarle.

- ¿No es de por aquí, verdad? –inquiere.

Me cruzo de brazos, me detengo, y le miro.

- ¿Era esa su pregunta?

Will se queda en silencio, y continúo caminando. Miro la primera puerta. Cerrada. Paso a la siguiente. La abro. Meto la cabeza, y veo una habitación austera, con diferentes armas en la pared. La cama está medio deshecha, y la ventana cerrada, las persianas corridas. Dentro huele a menta, a cuero de limpiar zapatos, y a chico.

- ¿Le gusta mi habitación? –pregunta Will, inclinado sobre mi espalda, en mi oído.

Me giro, con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Esta es tu habitación?

- Si. Por eso le pregunto si le agrada. No invito a mucha gente al lugar…

Veo un par de cartas al fondo, cuando vuelvo a girarme. No. Estoy equivocada. Es una sola carta, pero muy larga. Los cuatro folios que la componen están medio doblados, como si hubieran estado dentro de un sobre, y la letra sobre ellos, en tinta negra, es preciosa. No puedo creer que alguien como él pueda tener tan agradable caligrafía. Me adentro en el cuarto, con Will pisándome los talones. Está callado, pero cuando le veo por el rabillo del ojo, le noto algo tenso. Me acerco a la carta, y la alzo ligeramente, tratando de averiguar a quién pude estar escribiendo, o quién le escribe a él. Intentando saber un poco más de este extraño chico. Cuando comienzo a leer, y ya he decidido que es él quién la ha escrito, doy un brinco por el susto.

- Esto es… personal, si no le importa –dice, quitándome las cartas. Le miro. Está pálido como la cera, y tenso como la cuerda de un arco antes de disparar. Algo se remueve dentro de mi, y pienso en disculparme, pero mis labios no se mueven, y la disculpa de queda en eso: una idea.

Veo como se mueve por la habitación, y acerca los papeles a una vela. El chisporroteo de la tinta y el folio al ser quemados, y el olor de estos, inunda el silencio de la habitación. Le miro, sorprendida, y observo su expresión, un rictus de dolor a penas controlado. ¿Cómo puede producirle dolor quemar una carta que él ha redactado? ¿Qué puede contener, que no se atreve a enviarla? Los ojos azules, fijos en el fuego, le brillan con la creciente llama que consume ávida los últimos restos de papel, que se deshacen en negras cenizas, y caen de sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué quema la carta?

Se hace silencio, y él empieza a recomponer su expresión. Se queda unos minutos más contemplando la llama de la vela, y con la mirada perdida, dice:

- Hay cosas que simplemente es mejor ver arder. A veces las palabras… hieren más que una cuchillada –se gira hacia mi, y me asesina con la mirada -. Aunque no espero que lo entienda.

Se planta delante de la puerta y extiende un brazo hacia el exterior, invitándome a salir. Pero aún no he acabado.

Camino hacia las estanterías, mirando los títulos de los libros en los lomos. Son tomos antiguos (antiguos para mi, aunque probablemente sean primeras ediciones), algunos de terciopelo, otros de cuero, con letras en tinta dorada. El olor del polvo, el papel, y la tinta impresa flota a su alrededor como un halo. Paso las puntas de los dedos por los lomos. Dickens, Platón, Aristóteles, Keats, Dante… muchos más de los que conozco, y casi todos, grandes celebridades literarias o intelectuales. Veo una copia manoseada de el _Paraíso perdido_ de Milton, algunas novelas Shakesperianas (_Las alegres comadres de Windsor_, _Sueño de una noche de verano_, _Trabajos de amor perdidos_), y _La trágica historia del doctor Faustus_ de Christopher Marlowe.

- ¿Los ha leído todos? –pregunto, deseando saber si es tan intelectual como él hace creer, o si simplemente le gusta ver a los libros acumular polvo.

- De mi habitación, todos. De la biblioteca, una parte, pero no en su totalidad –dice, después de pensárselo. ¿Está valorando que contarme y que no? Trato de ignorar el hecho de que tienen biblioteca.

- ¿De verdad? No parece alguien dado a la lectura.

- Tampoco usted –responde. Se apoya en el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

Me encamino hacia la puerta de la habitación, y paso por delante de él.

- Si cree que no comprendo el poder de las palabras, es que no ha empezado a conocerme.

- Tal vez no quiera.

Nos fulminamos mutuamente con la mirada, en silencio. Después de un tiempo así, sin hacer progresos, me giro, y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo. Esta vez, lo hago sola.

- La tercera puerta a la izquierda es una habitación vacía. Puede quedarse allí –dice Will desde su puerta. Luego, con brusquedad, cierra la puerta de su cuarto, y me deja sola.

- Vaya espécimen –murmuro para mis adentros.

Me siento fuertemente tentada de no hacerle caso, pero estoy cansada, mareada, y con un fuerte Jet Lag temporal. Camino en silencio hasta la puerta que me ha indicado, y la abro despacio, para no hacer ruido.

Entro, y la cierro tras de mi. El cuarto es una habitación rectangular, de tamaño medio, con una cama de madera con dosel. Hay un tocador de abedul, un butacón junto a la ventana, cerrada y con las cortinas blancas de encaje corridas. Una chimenea enorme cubre casi toda la pared junto al cabecero de la cama, con leños sin prender. Hay un baúl vacío al piel de la cama, y un baño propio.

Me saco los zapatos de tacón, y los lanzo. Me siento y me masajeo los pies doloridos. Me desato el corsé, y respiro profundamente, disfrutando de la libertad de no tener nada oprimiendo mis costillas. Me paso el vestido por la cabeza, y me quedo en el conjunto interior. Luego, camino hacia el armario, y veo dos conjuntos: uno masculino, y otro femenino, de pijama y traje de combate. Abro el femenino. Es un camisón de seda. Lo doblo y lo guardo otra vez. Desdoblo el de chico. Unos pantalones, y una camiseta. Me lo pongo. No es perfecto, pero es mejor que nada.

Abro las sábanas, y me arrebujo debajo de ellas, encogiéndome. Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, y cierro los ojos, mientras el olor a cenizas y humedad me envuelve.

Ah, por cierto. ¿No lo había mencionado?

Mi nombre es Carlota Gavilanes. Y vengo del futuro.


End file.
